


Snapshots of an Exhibitionist

by adonai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adonai/pseuds/adonai
Summary: Baekhyun has a crush on Jongdae and he really needs the bathroom. Unfortunately, holding in pee is a lot harder than holding in feelings. Snapshots of Baekhyun peeing in public.





	Snapshots of an Exhibitionist

The first time it happens, Baekhyun is waiting for the Line 22 bus to arrive. 

He’s spent a long day on campus and he’s ready to go home. Earlier that morning, he’d gotten the bright idea to stay at the library until close studying for his classes, despite the fact that he doesn’t even have any midterms yet. Amazing how motivating avoidance can be. 

The last time he’d spent this much time studying, he'd been trying to keep from getting kicked out of the university altogether. Mind you, Baekhyun’s not stupid or anything, he just finds time management impossible. Trying to balance video games and school work is hard. Especially when high school was such a breeze for him. 

So Baekhyun may not be a model student, but ever since the scare of his first semester, he’s determined to never let himself get that close to failing again. In fact, he's been so focused on studying, that hadn’t even realized his bladder was slowly filling up. He should have known that after two sodas and a coffee that he’d have to use the restroom.

Sadly, it wasn’t until he was halfway out the foyer of the library that it hit him. He'd thought about ducking into one of the buildings on his way to the bus stop, but then he might miss the last bus. 

Besides, campus is kind of creepy at night with no one else around. You’d think more students would be studying on a Friday night. Baekhyun has a hard time believing everyone has made plans. Where did all the nerds go?

As if Baekhyun has any room to judge. If this were a regular Friday night, he’d also be at home, drinking beer with his friends. And his roommate. 

The roommate he's currently trying to avoid. 

“Don’t think about Jongdae,” Baekhyun chides himself, shaking his head. Heat spreads along his cheeks as the image of curled lips and high cheekbones floats through his mind. Leave it to Baekhyun to get a crush on the one person he probably shouldn’t have. 

“Dammit!” He exclaims, covering his face with his hands and bouncing on his tiptoes. The movement jostles his bladder and he groans. His life totally sucks right now. 

The waistband of his jeans is digging into the soft skin of his stomach and he shifts from side to side, trying not to think about how much he needs to pee. 

He pulls out his phone to check the display for what feels like the millionth time. 2:17 flashes at him before he shoves it back into his pocket. 

Shit. 

Of course the bus is late. Why would the bus be on time when Baekhyun is about to piss his pants?

He's really not going to make it. 

Unfortunately, there are no shrubs or trees anywhere in the area. The only cover around comes from the covered bus bench he’s standing at. He glances around the area, looking to see if anyone is around. He then steps off the curb and looks both ways down the street to see if the bus is approaching. 

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he sighs in defeat, making one more quick scan of the area. 

Sometimes buses and bus stops smell like piss, but Baekhyun has always assumed that the smell comes from some poor, unfortunate drunk stumbling home. Not from a perfectly--okay relatively--sober college kid coming home from the library.

Yeah, yeah, so Baekhyun might have taken a flask of whiskey to the library with him and stealthily poured it into his coke. It’s not his fault that his nerves are frayed lately. It’s all his Roomie From Hell’s fault. And okay, that’s not exactly being fair to Jongdae. After all, they were (are) best friends before Baekhyun had to go and make it weird. 

After seeing that the coast is clear, Baekhyun stands in the corner of the covered stop and unzips his pants, pulling his dick out. And really, Baekhyun promises that his mama didn’t raise him in a barn, but if the alternative is pissing his pants, what can he do?

The night is warm and muggy and honestly, the air feels nice on his dick. It’s been cooped up, crammed in his jeans for hours so he’s kind of relishing the breeze.

His body tingles with adrenaline and it takes him a few seconds before he can get the fountain flowing. He leans his forehead against the corner of the bus stop and watches the stream of pale yellow paint the pavement a deep gray.

There’s a crack in the concrete where a pretty yellow dandelion is struggling to grow. He turns his piss towards is and pretends like he's a watering can. 

He pisses for what feels like an eternity. Time moves pretty slowly when you’re peeing in public while waiting for your bus. Even if no one else is around. 

By the time his bladder is empty his hands are shaking so hard that his dick is shaking itself off in his hand. He manages to get his zipper up just as the headlights of the bus approach. 

He checks the time again right before it rolls to a stop in front of him. 

2:21, six minutes late. 

 

The second time it happens, it’s 5 in the morning and he needs to catch the first bus to campus. The charter bus for his mandatory field trip leaves at 6. 

And isn’t that funny? A mandatory field trips in college.

Somehow, he'd missed that in the syllabus when he’d signed up for geology 101. They’re supposed to drive over to some mountain nearby to examine the topography or some shit. It’s going to take all day and Baekhyun’s not looking forward to it. 

Especially since the only person he knows in that class is the TA, Minseok.

And there’s no way in hell he’s sticking around Minseok the entire day. Not with all the teacher’s pets and suck ups buzzing around him, thinking that if they can get on his good side he’ll grade them easier. 

As if Minseok would ever compromise his “integrity” by grading someone easily just because they’re nice to him or bring him doughnuts. Baekhyun would know. 

He’s still a little pissed about the 79 he received on the first paper. So sue him, he'd misspelled “amygdaloidal”. He’s not sure why that warrants the docking of a full point, but what can he do? Minseok is only just doing his job or whatever. Fairness across the board. 

Plus, it makes Baekhyun feel a little better knowing that the night after he'd handed the class back their papers, Minseok had spent hours with his face in the toilet bowl cursing his existence. Never drink with a Baekhyun scorned. His revenge comes in the form of kicking ass at Everclear Pong. 

Changing out beer for Everclear was a stroke of genius from Jongdae. Jongdae always has the best ideas. 

If Baekhyun’s being honest, Jongdae has the best everything. The best smile. The best laugh. The best jokes. The best ass when he wears those skin tight skinny jeans that he has to jump around the room to get into. 

Baekhyun groans as his dick starts to chub up. Lusting after your roommate and best friend is such a pain. It really makes his everyday life hard. 

Trying to take his mind off of those cute, cat like lips, Baekhyun stands and starts pacing in front of the bench. He's feeling antsy and he doesn't know how he's going to make it sitting on a bus for three hours. 

Suddenly, he recalls the rush of adrenaline he'd had while peeing at the bus stop the other night. Maybe the thrill of the forbidden will calm his nerves.

In the end, it doesn’t really, but it helps even more when couple hours later, the bus zooms right past the turnoff for the only rest stop until the lodge at the foot of the mountain they’re visiting. A chorus of groans fills the bus, while Baekhyun sits in his seat with a smirk. 

 

The third time it happens, Baekhyun doesn’t even have to go that badly. He just feels a slight discomfort, but nothing that can’t wait. 

As he pulls his dick out over his basketball shorts, he wonders if pissing in public is like killing. 

They say that after your first time taking a life it gets easier and easier. The first time it happens, you feel sick and you can’t sleep for a week. The second time you kill, you just feel a little sick in passing. By the third time, you don’t even bat a lash.

Okay, so maybe that’s a morbid analogy. It’s not Baekhyun’s fault that Jongdae has been watching nothing but mobster movies and shows lately. He’s not even sure what brought this sudden phase on. 

One day he’s watching nothing but mecha animes, and then the next it’s all Don Corleone and Tony Soprano. 

“Say hello to my little friend!” Baekhyun cackles, pretending his dick is a machine gun and his piss is bullets. He sways his body from side to side, urine arching out and landing higher up the bus stop wall than usual.

It’s not until Baekhyun has put his dick back in his shorts and sat back down that he realizes he didn’t even check to see if anyone else was around before whipping his cock out. Somehow the realization doesn’t bother him as much as it probably should. 

 

The seventh time it happens, Baekhyun is not the only one at the bus stop. 

The other person at the stop is some student with headphones on, so engrossed in his textbook that he doesn't even notice or look up once.

Baekhyun’s leaning against his favorite corner, the heady smell of his own piss wafting up to him. 

He wonders if this is how dogs feel each time they mark their territory. The comforting smell of a job well done. Maybe he should be less annoyed when the dog that he and Jongdae are puppy sitting for their friend Jongin pisses everywhere but outside. Maybe the little rascal actually likes them. 

And seriously, who flies to Los Angeles for the week after getting a new dog?

“It’s not my fault,” Jongin had protested when Baekhyun had playfully kicked him in the shin for being careless. “She was a rescue! How could I just leave her in the rain?”

“Fine,” Baekhyun had responded, pretending to be disgruntled, but reaching out to ruffle the fur on the puppy’s head. “We’ll watch her for you.”

“But only if you bring us back some good pornos,” Jongdae had pipped up, glancing up from his game of Overwatch. “I bet they have some really nasty ones out there in Hollywood. I bet you could find some really kinky ones.”

“Ew, Tmi!” Jongin had shouted, covering his ears in horror. “I don’t even want to know what kind of kinks you’re into”

Baekhyun had gulped as heat had started blooming in the pit of his stomach. 

Images of Jongdae looking down at him, eyes twinkling, as Baekhyun crawls towards him. Images of the weight of his dick on his tongue. Images of Jongdae pissing in his mouth. 

Luckily, the puppy had barked, snapping Baekhyun out of his fantasy before he could embarrass himself by actually dropping to his knees and crawling towards his roommate. 

Funny how Baekhyun’s too scared to confess to Jongdae, but he has no problem turning his back to the studying student so that he can piss behind him. 

 

The fifteenth time it happens, Jongdae is waiting for the bus with him. 

Jongdae finally has enough credits and a high enough grade point average to transfer from the local community college to Baekhyun’s university. As a result, he’d asked Baekhyun to give him a tour of the campus. Not that Jongdae has never been to the campus or anything. He’s just never learned the names of any of the buildings or really gone beyond the library or food places. 

Today they’re going to walk through Jongdae’s class schedule, figuring out the best routes to take to shave off time when he's running late.

Which, honestly, will probably be all the time. Jongdae has a tendency to take everything at a leisurely pace. It doesn't matter if he wakes up on time, or twenty minutes late, he’ll still take the same amount of time brushing his teeth and lacing up his shoes. 

“What time does the bus get here?” Jongdae yawns, reaching down to scratch his belly. 

“What time is it now?” Baekhyun swats at a fly buzzing around his head. It must like the coconut shampoo his sister-in-law gave him last time he went to visit his brother. The shampoo had been 75% off and she'd gotten, like, ten of them.

“10:10” Jongdae answers, looking up from his watch to lock eyes with Baekhyun.

“Um,” Baekhyun starts, gaze shifting from Jongdae’s eyes to fix on the collar of his leather jacket. “it’s the weekend so we have another 20 minutes to go.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes and nudges Baekhyun’s leg with his boot. 

“Why did we leave the house so early then?”

“We were supposed to catch the 9:50 bus. Not my fault you walk too slowly,” Baekhyun leans forward to scratch his calf in a move that he hopes looks casual. In reality, his blood is zinging through his veins like ice. 

This bus stop is his own little world. A getaway from clammy hands and the twisted up gut Jongdae gives him. A getaway from the endless desire to lean over and steal a kiss, to hold Jongdae’s hand. Not that he doesn’t want to spend every moment he can with Jongdae, but he needs a break to ground himself sometimes. 

By now peeing before the bus comes is almost pavlovian. He even stopped taking his morning piss at the house, wanting to save every last drop for his public urinal. Every time he successfully pulls off peeing in public without being seen is like it’s own little orgasm. 

Now he’s squirming in his seat, bladder full because he hadn’t peed when he'd woken up.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Jongdae asks, looking up from his phone and raising a brow at Baekhyun’s constant movement. 

“Nothing,” Baekhyun responds, internally high fiving himself for getting that one word out without having his voice crack.

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asks, laughter coating his words. “Do you have to piss or something?”

Baekhyun grunts an affirmative and uncrosses his legs only to recross them. 

Jongdae snorts and leans back, arms raising above his head in a stretch, baring a glimpse of skin when his shirt raises up with the motion.

“Why don’t you just pee over there,” Jongdae waves a hand, gesturing towards Baekhyun’s corner.

Baekhyun swears his heart stops for a second. Does Jongdae know? 

“Dude, no! What the hell!?” Baekhyun shouts a little too loudly, heart restarting and thumping like a jackrabbit against his ribcage. 

“Whatever, your funeral.” Jongdae shrugs, unzipping his backpack to dig through it. He pulls out a bottle of water and Baekhyun almost pees in his pants when Jongdae starts shaking it slowly back and forth.

“What the fuck.” Baekhyun grits out, squeezing his eyes shut. Jongdae can be such a dick sometimes. Usually, it’s one of the things Baekhyun loves about him, but not right now. 

And wow. When did this crush turn into love? If Baekhyun thought he was screwed before, now he’s a stripped screw with no way out. 

“I’m just helping you along like the good friend and roommate that I am.” If Baekhyun still had his eyes open, he’d see Jongdae throw him an over exaggerated wink. 

Something wet worms it’s way into his ear and Baekhyun’s eyes snap open. He scoots away from the finger Jongdae has still poised in mid air. The movement makes the pressure from his bladder increase and Baekhyun almost wants to cry. 

“Did you just give me a wet willy?” He asks, voice shaky with betrayal, eyes as wide as saucers.

“Come on, stop thinking so hard. We still have fifteen minutes to go and then another ten on the bus,” Jongdae admonishes, fixing him with a stern glare. “Which you know is gonna be bumpy.”

Baekhyun sighs, resigned to his fate. When he stands, his muscles scream out in relief. He didn’t realize he was tensing up so much.

“Atta boy.” Jongdae nods with approval, pulling his phone back out. Baekhyun guesses he wants to give him some semblance of privacy.

“Can you keep a look out?” Baekhyun gulps, moving towards the right hand corner. He doesn’t want to taint his corner with the memories of what he's sure is about to be a traumatic experience. 

He takes a deep breath, shooting Jongdae a furtive look over his shoulder. His back is hunched over like he’s still looking at his phone, but Baekhyun’s watched him enough to know that he’s just pretending. His fingers aren’t even moving over the screen. 

Baekhyun’s done this many times, but he feels like it’s his first time all over again. The hairs on his arms raise and his stomach clenches with nerves. 

Only this time, he doesn’t even have to will his body into relaxing. As soon as his dick is out in the cool morning air, his body releases the pee it’s been holding inside. Guilt, shame, and desire all roil around in Baekhyun’s stomach. 

He wants to tell Jongdae about his ritual. He wants Jongdae to laugh and tell him it’s all right. That Baekhyun isn’t weird or some pervert. 

He’s so wrapped up in these thoughts that he doesn’t even realize that Jongdae has turned around to watch him. He doesn’t see Jongdae get up. Doesn’t sense Jongdae walking towards him. He doesn’t even realize Jongdae is right behind him until it’s too late.

He feels a quick jab to his side and he jumps, dick jostling in his hand, coating it with pee. 

Jongdae’s laughter is loud in his ears and he turns, retaliating by sending his stream on Jongdae before he even realizes what he’s doing. Dark blue spreads on the knee of Jongdae’s stonewash jeans like a blossoming flower and fear blooms in Baekhyun’s heart.

He freezes. 

Any second now Jongdae’s going to make some exclamation of disgust. He’s going to tell Baekhyun that he never wants to see him again, to get his things and move out. 

Instead, Jongdae just laughs even harder. 

Baekhyun still has his cock in hand, gaping at Jongdae like a fish when the bus finally pulls up to the curb. The bus driver doesn’t even give them a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> an old one i've been meaning to edit and post for forever. i was thinking about doing a sequel from jongdae's perspective (snapshots of a voyeur) but who knows if i'll ever get around to it.


End file.
